Robert Pine
Granville Martin Pine Gwynne Gilford Chris Pine Katherine Pine Anne Gwynne Max Gilford Unnamed great-grandparents Unnamed paternal grandparents-in-law |yearsactive = 1964-present }} Robert Pine (born Granville Whitelaw Pine) is an American actor best known for his portrayal of Sgt. Joseph Getraer on CHiPs and has been playing roles since the 1960s. Biography Pine was born in New York City, New York, on July 10, 1941, and raised in Scarsdale. His parents were Virginia and Granville Martin Pine, who was a patent attorney. Pine attended college with the intention of becoming a pre-med student, but eventually chose to pursue acting as a career instead. He is a graduate of the Ohio Wesleyan University and a member of the Beta Theta Pi Fraternity. Pine started acting in the 1960s, starting with a guest-star role on Kraft Suspense Theatre, in which he portrayed Denny Wentworth. He attained dozens of roles before he landed his best-known role as Joseph Getraer on CHiPs. In his personal life, Pine is married to fellow actress Gwynne Gilford, who appeared on CHiPs as the wife of Pine's character. They have two children together, named Chris and Katherine. Chris went on to become an actor himself. On Criminal Minds Pine portrayed Doug Gregory, the father of serial-turned-spree killer Mark Gregory, in the Season One episode "Charm and Harm". Filmography *Graves - 2 episodes (2016-2017) - Senator Walsh *NCIS - 2 episodes (2003-2017) - Committee Chairman Theodore Randolph/Ben *Elena of Avalor (2017) - Octavio (voice) *Angie Tribeca (2017) - Larry Sniglet *Veep (2017) - President Stevenson *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2017) - Jack Mara *Timeless (2016) - Wayne Ellis *Diani & Devine Meet the Apocalypse (2016) - Dog Walker *The Middle (2016) - Mr. Travers *Grey's Anatomy (2016) - Vincent *Mother's Day (2016) - Earl *Finding Carter - 6 episodes (2014-2015) - Buddy *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan (2014) - Master Orgus Din (voice) *Christmas Under Wraps (2014) - Henry Brunell *Frozen (2013) - Bishop (voice) *Bones (2013) - Reggie *Granite Flats (2013) - Towne *Decoding Annie Parker (2013) - Doctor Frank *Jobs (2013) - Ed Woolard *Matchmaker Santa (2012) - Jack Tisdale *Private Practice (2012) - Jim Wallace *Anarchy Reigns (2012) - Maximillian Caxton (English version, voice) *Desperate Housewives (2012) - Doctor Delson *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Master Orgus Din/Additional Voices (voice) *House (2011) - Mickey's Father *Parks and Recreation (2011) - Herb *Franklin & Bash (2011) - Duncan Morrow *The Event (2011) - Chief Justice *Eagleheart (2011) - Sebastian *Big Time Rush - 2 episodes (2011) - J.D. *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2011) - Doctor Corey *The Mentalist (2011) - Tom Mitchell *The Office - 2 episodes (2009-2010) - Gerald Halpert *The Defenders (2010) - Judge Bronson *Small Town Saturday Night (2010) - John Ryan *Reunited (2010) - Frank Lechner *Castle (2009) - Gerry Finnegan *Saving Grace (2009) - Doctor Benjamin Putnam *Bionic Commando (2009) - Patrick Armstrong (voice) *Leverage (2008) - Congressman Jenkins *No Man's Land: The Rise of Reeker (2008) - Sheriff McAllister *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation (2008) - VIP 3 (voice) *General Hospital: Night Shift (2008) - Mr. Whitlow *Lakeview Terrace (2008) - Captain Wentworth *The Clown Project (2008) - Boob's Father *Players at the Poker Palace (2008) - Bartender *The Riches (2008) - Unknown Character *The Young and the Restless - 2 episodes (2008) - Jim *Love's Unfolding Dream (2007) - Doctor Micah Jackson *Journeyman (2007) - Dennis Ambaucher *Dirty Sexy Money (2007) - The Bishop *All I Want for Christmas (2007) - Arthur Nelson *Dead Write (2007) - Christopher *The Singles Table (2007) - Stephanie's Father *Cold Case (2006) - Carl Bradley *Vanished (2006) - Curtis McNeal *Paved with Good Intentions (2006) - Brad Ridgmont *Big Love (2006) - Stuart Kimball *Criminal Minds - "Charm and Harm" (2006) TV episode - Doug Gregory *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2005) - Ben Hogan *Red Eye (2005) - Bob Taylor *Six Feet Under - 2 episodes (2002-2005) - Basil *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Fisherman (voice) *Confession (2005) - Senator Givens *Landslide (2005) - Donald Richardson *Yesterday's Dreams (2005) - Mr. Regal *Joan of Arcadia (2004) - Mr. Baker *Helter Skelter (2004) - Judge Keene *Clipping Adam (2004) - Principal Briggs *The Long Shot (2004) - Douglas McCloud *Without a Trace (2004) - Roger Toland *The D.A. (2004) - John Carlson, Sr. *Rocket Power (2003) - Santa Peterson (voice) *24 - 3 episodes (2003) - Secretary of Agriculture *Audrey's Rain (2003) - Reverend Cole *Half & Half (2003) - Senator Scranton *Confidence (2003) - Mr. Lewis *Strong Medicine (2002) - Mr. Jurgenson *Any Day Now - 2 episodes (2001-2002) - Unknown Character *Star Trek: Enterprise (2002) - Tavin *Even Stevens (2002) - Specs Richardson *The Hit (2001) - Levine *Lost Voyage (2001) - Mike Kaplan *The Bold and the Beautiful - 32 episodes (1988-2001) - Stephen Logan *Son of the Beach - 2 episodes (2000-2001) - Governor Thomas *Black Scorpion - 13 episodes (2001) - Mayor Artie Worth *The Division (2001) - Theodore's Dad *Providence (2001) - Congressman *All You Need (2001) - Earl Sabistan *JAG (2001) - Captain Childs *Screenland Drive (2000) - Dad *Mach 2 (2000) - Captain Roman *The West Wing (2000) - Greer *Kiss Toledo Goodbye (1999) - Oz *But I'm a Cheerleader (1999) - Mr. Eaton *The Adventures of Ragtime (1998) - Fred Waters *CHiPs '99 (1998) - CHP Commissioner Joseph Getraer *Chocolate for Breakfast (1998) - Unknown Character *The Practice (1998) - John Monahan *Michael Hayes (1998) - Unknown Character *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1998) - Harold Kay *Nothing Sacred (1998) - Unknown Character *A Guy Walks Into a Bar (1997) - Dad *Chicago Hope (1997) - Frank Sardos *Sins of the Mind (1997) - Edward *Below Utopia (1997) - Uncle Wilson *Moloney (1997) - Douglas Parker *The Best Revenge (1996) - Unknown Character *Mercenary (1996) - Special Agent Ranklin *Silk Stalkings (1996) - Roger Sterling *Star Trek: Voyager (1996) - Ambassador Liria *Independence Day (1996) - Chief of Staff *Pacific Blue (1996) - Unknown Character *Murder, She Wrote - 5 episodes (1986-1996) - Graham Forbes/Edgar Warner/Walter Gillrich/Doug Helman/Senator Andrew Grainger *Murder One (1995) - Howard Resnick *The Little CHP (1995) - CHP Commissioner Joseph Getraer *Renegade (1995) - Judge Doug LeMay *Models Inc. (1995) - Mr. Owens *One West Waikiki (1994) - Mr. Bryan *Tonya & Nancy: The Inside Story (1994) - Network President *Harts of the West (1994) - Bart Tupelo *Prophet of Evil: The Ervil LeBaron Story (1993) - Unknown Character *Bodies of Evidence (1993) - Hal Bartell *Baywatch - 2 episodes (1993) - Doctor Bonann *Picket Fences (1993) - Bill McGrath *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1993) - Paul Walters *FBI: The Untold Stories (1993) - Unknown Character *California Dreams (1992) - Ken Blanchard *Civil Wars (1992) - Jerry Tellman *Are You Lonesome Tonight (1992) - Unknown Character *Quantum Leap (1992) - Ted *On the Way Home (1992) - Dad *P.S.I. Luv U (1991) - Gordon *Rover Dangerfield (1991) - Duke (voice) *L.A. Law (1991) - Bruce Fairchild *Jake and the Fatman (1991) - Art *MacGyver (1991) - Ralph Jerico *Lifestories (1990) - Dan Drabowski *Matlock - 2 episodes (1987-1990) - State Senator Jeffrey Paul/Sam Dolan *Life Goes On (1990) - Wayne Oslot *Babies (1990) - Loren *Ladies on Sweet Street (1990) - Lieutenant Spicer *Mancuso, FBI (1989) - Unknown Character *Aviel (1988) - Father *Good Morning, Miss Bliss (1988) - Peter Morris *Magnum, P.I. - 3 episodes (1983-1988) - Lieutenant Thomas Sullivan Magnum II *Rags to Riches (1988) - Ralph Huntington *Days of Our Lives (1987) - Walter Coleman *ALF (1987) - Father *Hoover vs. the Kennedys: The Second Civil War - 2 episodes (1987) - John Kennedy *Dynasty - 2 episodes (1986) - Lieutenant Calder *Dallas (1986) - Psychiatrist *Papa Was a Preacher (1985) - Papa Porter *Knight Rider (1985) - Cyrus Oakes *Crazy Like a Fox (1985) - Unknown Character *Family Ties (1984) - Dean Ian McCall *Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1984) - Sinclair *The Master (1984) - Beaumont *Hotel (1983) - Paul Manning *Lottery! (1983) - Unknown Character *CHiPs - 139 episodes (1977-1983) - Sergeant Joseph Getraer *The Love Boat (1982) - Reverend David Ruland *Insight (1982) - Brad *Mysterious Two (1982) - Arnold Brown *Enola Gay: The Men, the Mission, the Atomic Bomb (1980) - Captain William Parsons *Dan August: Murder, My Friend (1980) - Pete O'Connell *The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again (1979) - Lieutenant Jim Ravencroft *Lou Grant (1979) - Burt *Charlie's Angels - 2 episodes (1976-1977) - Andy Price/Doctor Conlan *Barnaby Jones - 3 episodes (1973-1977) - Jim Rhodes/Bradley Fredericks/Paul Colling *Tales of the Unexpected (1977) - Lieutenant Stevens *Empire of the Ants (1977) - Larry Graham *The Bob Newhart Show (1977) - Mel *Bert D'Angelo/Superstar (1976) - Inspector Larry Johnson *Cannon - 3 episodes (1972-1976) - Sheriff Jeff Blake/Paul Wilson/Deputy Sheriff Ward Freeman *The Day of the Locust (1975) - Apprentice *The Manhunter (1974) - Unknown Character *The Bears and I (1974) - John McCarten *The F.B.I. - 2 episodes (1972-1974) - Vaughn Teller/Doug Waters *Love, American Style - 2 episodes (1972-1973) - Jim/Mac Gelman *One Little Indian (1973) - Lieutenant Cummins *Gunsmoke - 4 episodes (1969-1973) - Link/Ben Gentry/Eliot Procter/Jeffrey Lyle *Incident on a Dark Street (1973) - Paul Hamilton, Jr. *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (1972) - Lieutenant Larson *Mod Squad - 2 episodes (1972) - Jay Turner/Ernie Holland *Medical Center - 2 episodes (1969-1971) - Jimmy Cole/Tod Marriott *Dan August (1971) - Pete O'Connell *Incident in San Francisco (1971) - Unknown Character *The Silent Force - 2 episodes (1971) - Unknown Character *The Brotherhood of the Bell (1970) - Phillip Dunning *Mannix (1970) - Eric Beckworth/Mike Gaynor *The High Chaparral (1970) - Lieutenant Jason Adams *Bonanza (1969) - Steed Butler *The Wild Wild West (1969) - Lieutenant Murray *The Virginian - 4 episodes (1965-1969) - Scott Austin/Curley/Young Bob Coulter/Corporal Maron *The Guns of Will Sonnett (1969) - Kit Torrey *The Counterfeit Killer (1968) - Ed *Journey to Shiloh (1968) - Collins *The Danny Thomas Hour (1967) - Private Milsen *The Lucy Show (1967) - Steve Josephs *Death Valley Days (1967) - Sailor *Lost in Space (1967) - Craig *The Young Warriors (1966) - Foley *Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre - 2 episodes (1965-1966) - Lieutenant Brown/New Flier *Pistols 'n' Petticoats (1966) - Boy Bunnoy *Munster, Go Home! (1966) - Roger Moresby *Out of Sight (1966) - Greg *Gunpoint (1966) - Mitchell *Run for Your Life (1966) - Allan Frazer *Convoy (1965) - Unknown Character *Broadside - 4 episodes (1964-1965) - The Shy Sailor/George O'Dell/Orderly/The Ensign *Wagon Train (1965) - Jonathan Olsen *Kraft Suspense Theatre (1964) - Denny Wentworth 'LINKS' For a full filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors